Ring of Bright Water
|running time = 102 minutes |catalogue number = VC3129 CC1011 |rating = |re-release date = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}} Ring of Bright Water is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 24th April 1989. Description Graham Merrill (Bill Travers), a reluctant civil servant living in London, feels trapped and longs to 'escape'. However, his humdrum existence soon changes when he meets Mij the mischievous bout lovable otter. A special and unique relationship develops but, with a playful otter for a pet, London life becomes impossible. Merrill buys a derelict cottage in Scotland where, with eager but not always welcome assistance from Mij, he makes their new home. Here, Mij finds a new 'friend' - Jonnie, a spaniel and Merrill is equally attracted to Jonnie's owner Mary McKenzie (Virginia McKenna). Their new life is ideal... but can the good life last forever? Ring of Bright Water is one of the most beautiful and moving stories ever brought to the screen - a delight for children and adults alike. Cast * Bill Travers as Graham Merrill * Virginia McKenna as Mary MacKenzie * Peter Jeffrey as Colin Wilcox * Jameson Clark as Storekeeper * Helena Gloag as Mrs. Flora Elrich * W. D. Joss as Lighthouse keeper * Roddy McMillan as Bus driver * Jean Taylor-Smith as Mrs. Sarah Chambers * Christopher Benjamin as Fishmonger * Archie Duncan as Road mender * Tommy Godfrey as Ticket seller * Phil McCall as Frank * Two Wisconsin otters owned and trained by Tom and Mabel Beecham of Phillips, Wisconsin portrayed Mij the otter. Credits Directed by Jack Couffer Produced by Joseph Strick Starring: Bill Travers Virginia McKenna Mij the Otter Executive Poducer Edgar J. Scherick Screenplay by Jack Couffer & Bill Travers Music by Frank Cordell Based on the book by Gavin Maxwell Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Ring of Bright Water (1969) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Ring of Bright Water (1969) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Ring of Bright Water (1969) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of Ring of Bright Water (1969) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Ring of Bright Water (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Spine Ring of Bright Water (UK VHS 1986) Back cover.png|Back cover Ring of Bright Water (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Guild Home Video Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Palomar Pictures International Category:Movie Greats Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Ring of Bright Water